


For Lost Time

by pipistrelle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied pregnancy sex, Jadzia rocks that old-timey outfit let's not lie, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been running around in the past all day, looking at things and people I'll never see again. I'm not going to miss out on you while you're still here." A tag to "Trials and Tribble-ations".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeberry/gifts).



> Thanks as always to shae for being my guide on this gay journey of Trek and of life.
> 
> (Also you cannot convince me that Kira's sudden pregnancy was not a major driving factor in Jadzia suddenly deciding to go after Worf. Her gf unexpectedly becomes way less sexually available, and simultaneously she decides she absolutely needs some Klingon tail -- coincidence? I think not. (They are girlfriends, trust me.))

The Orb of Time had brought them back to the present quite easily, once Nerys had been able to make it understand that "past" and "present" were different. To see reality through the lens of the Orb, as a timeless whole, had been a bizarre and holy experience -- and, like most encounters with the Prophets, it had its aftereffects.

Nerys sat on the lower bunk in her quarters aboard the _Defiant_ , waiting. She was exhausted, but she couldn't go to sleep, not yet. Time dragged at her in a slow current, so huge and irresistible that ordinarily she could never have perceived it at all; but under the influence of the Orb she could feel it, at least for a little while. And coming down the current towards her, swept along like driftwood, she could feel --

The door chimed.

"Come in," Nerys called.

The door hissed open. Jadzia lounged against the doorframe, ridiculous and resplendent in the short red dress she'd worn into the past. For maybe the thirtieth time in the last twelve hours, Nerys admired the low collar that left Jadzia's throat and collarbones bare, the high hemline that showed off her thighs. It was laughably immodest; it suited her. For the thirtieth time in the last twelve hours, Nerys found herself wondering idly if the present-day Starfleet couldn't be persuaded to lighten its strict dress codes, just a little, on special occasions.

"Oh, good, I didn't wake you," Jadzia said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Nerys asked, although she already knew.

Jadzia motioned with one hand down the length of her body, shoulder to knee, and Nerys saw that she was holding a small cylindrical scanner. Her hair was down, and she had taken off the uniform tights, revealing the spots that ran down her neck, over her collarbones and disappeared under the dress, emerging under the hem and trailing dappled down each leg to the arches of her bare feet. "It's this deconcealer Julian gave me," she said seriously. "It's supposed to bring my spots back, but I don't think it's working."

"Looks like it's working fine to me," Nerys answered mildly. Her mouth was dry, her heart speeding up as the faint wisps of her fading future-sense teased her with sensory ghosts of Jadzia's hands, Jadzia's mouth. If she weren't so huge and slow and pregnant she would have been on her feet already, pulling Jadzia into the room to test the battlefield durability of that dress.

Jadzia smiled, slow and sweet and insolent in a way Nerys hadn't seen for far, far too long. "I don't know, I don't think it got _all_ my spots," she said in that way that was half a purr. She took a step forward, letting the door hiss shut behind her, and tossed the deconcealer onto the top bunk. "I think you should count them, just to make sure."

"Jadzia," Nerys breathed, and she was too sore and unwieldy to go to Jadzia so Jadzia came to her, bending over to cup Nerys' cheek in one hand and kiss her, soft and slow. Nerys almost lost herself in that kiss, but a flicker of guilt stopped her. "What about Worf?"

Jadzia pressed her forehead to Nerys', then pressed their noses together, wrinkling hers to match Nerys' ridges. For five years it had never failed to make Nerys laugh, and it didn't fail now. "Let me worry about Worf," Jadzia murmured, and kissed her again. "I've _missed_ you."

"I've missed you, too, but --"

"I've been running around in the past all day, looking at things and people I'll never see again. I'm not going to miss out on you while you're still here."

The yearning in her voice made Nerys shiver, and a twinge in her lower back reminded her of exactly why they hadn't done this in so long. "Jadzia," she protested, gesturing helplessly at her self-evident belly. "I'm --"

"You're beautiful," Jadzia said simply. "You're always beautiful, Nerys." She paused and drew back a little, stroking Nerys' cheek softly with the backs of her fingers. "If you don't want to, of course, I'll go --"

"Don't you dare," Nerys growled, grabbing both of Jadzia's wrists, pulling her closer. Jadzia laughed. "I just meant -- no _acrobatics_ this time. Or Klingon hand-to-hand combat techniques, or whatever you call --"

Jadzia kissed her again, still laughing, until they both were panting for breath. "I promise," she said as they broke apart. "I have had a pregnant wife before -- twice, actually. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure you're not out of practice?" Nerys teased. Jadzia pressed her back with one hand against her shoulder and she leaned against the pillows heaped at one end of the bunk.

Jadzia leaned over to kiss her one more time, supporting herself with one arm braced against the back of the tiny bunk so that her hair fell over one shoulder in a shining curtain, and at the touch of her hungry, adoring mouth Nerys forgot about Worf and the baby and the future and the past. "I don't know," Jadzia murmured against Nerys' lips. "Let's find out."


End file.
